


Coffee Order

by sapphicmyoui



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Also fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, anway x2, anyway, but really you can tell why im single, hope u enjoy this, hope you enjoy x2, i don't think im capable of writing angst, i tried with the pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmyoui/pseuds/sapphicmyoui
Summary: "One tall, non-fat latte with caramel drizzle"





	Coffee Order

“One tall, non-fat latte with caramel drizzle” The same order rings through Momo’s ears just like every other morning at, _check the time_ , 7:25 am. Punching the order in, she kindly tells the girl with pink-dyed hair that her order will be here shortly and she can take a seat at her preferred table.

 

“Can I have a name for that order?” Momo braces herself for the pickup line she knows is going to follow. She would just write down ‘Nayeon’ instead of asking the girl every time for her name, but her manager did insist they ask the customers for their name _every time_ they place an order, regardless how regularly they might come to the campus coffee shop.

 

(Momo assumes this precaution was put in place following the incident earlier this month where they accidently gave someone who was lactose intolerant a full-fat milk cappuccino instead of the soy-milk one they had ordered)

 

“Can I just give you my number instead?” Without looking up Momo can _hear_ the smirk evident in the girl’s voice. Physically wincing, she puts on her best smile and looks up, staring the pink-head straight in the eyes.

 

“Nayeon it is.” The girl laughs, throwing her head back and her bunny teeth appear. Her eyes crinkle at the edges, reminding Momo of the crescent moon she snuck out to watch last night. Her cheeks plump and there’s a faint blush scattered across them, alerting Momo that Nayeon is slightly embarrassed.

 

This also alerts Momo to the fact that she may be taking too much notice of Nayeon’s features. She looks back down to her monitor typing the name down, and watches as Nayeon _saunters_ her way over to table 36 ( _hey, that’s my favourite table_ ), sitting herself down and staring out the window at students passing by on their way to class. There’s a small smile playing on Nayeon’s lips as she pulls out her phone and quickly replies to whomever sent her a message.

 

(Momo ignores the pang ~~of jealousy~~ that ran through her whole body).

 

She shakes her head off, clearing her thoughts, before calling out the next person in line.

 

 _Let’s not tell Sana about this,_ she comes to the conclusion.

 

* * *

 

The café quietens down after the usual morning rush, the customers all engrossed in their own worlds. Some might be staring out windows at passers-by, others talking to their friends at tables or the collection of old couches people had donated. The music player in the corner, which had been designed to look like a jukebox, by some of the art and engineering students at the campus, plays quiet music that fills the whole shop. When Momo takes the final customer’s order, she heads towards the tables to clear up the remnants.

 

(“Why you chose the shift between your classes will always confuse me.” Sana lies on her back upon Momo’s bed, playing Candy Crush on her phone. Momo sprays her last living plant with water, before flopping down beside Sana, causing the bed to shake and the girl drop her phone on her face.

 

“It’s the only time that the shop and my schedules match up. Besides, it’s not like I have anything to do during breaks since you’re _so_ busy hanging out with your roommate.” Momo pokes Sana’s side, earning a glare from the younger Japanese girl.

 

“She’s cute okay? She took me out last week so we could buy dorm furniture. And she bought me lunch! You should’ve seen her face Momo, when she was begging me to buy this shower speaker. Her eyes gave puppies themselves a run for their money!” Sana turns her phone off staring at the ceiling, now that something else caught her attention rather than the game. “What about Mina, I thought you guys would’ve been together?”

 

Momo shakes her head. “That penguin has been studying through and through for her bio exam. I swear I’ve never seen her so focused, she turned me down yesterday when I said we were going to that buffet down the street!” That stopped Sana’s daydreaming, and the girl shoots straight up on the bed.

 

“No way!” Momo nods “That’s her favourite place! She would never do that!”

 

“She did.”)

 

Momo grabs her cleaning belt, and heads towards table 36. After carrying the plates away, she brings out the cloth and starts wiping down the table. Scanning it for any remnants of food, she picks up the bowl that contains the tips left behind by customers.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Momo mutters under her breath.

 

Just like every other day. The bowl is empty.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t understand, she never leaves a tip!” Sana, Mina and Momo are sitting on the floor of Mina’s too-big-for-one-person apartment, eating pizza with a muted television running _Scooby-Doo_ in the background. They finally managed to get Mina out of her own world (actually they just showed up at her door with three boxes of pizza and demanded she ate with them) so they could all catch up on the parts of each other’s lives they had been missing out on.

 

“Maybe she’s broke?” Sana offers around a mouthful of pizza. Momo entertains the idea, but then again:

 

“She orders ‘one tall, non-fat latte with caramel drizzle’ every morning Sana. She’s far from broke.” Momo falls backwards, her head hitting the pillows on the floor with a soft _thud_. “That order sounds almost as expensive as Mina.”

 

She receives a small kick to the shin by the latter for this.

 

“For your information non-fat milk is actually cheaper than full-fat milk, so your statement is invalid.” Mina cocks her eyebrow towards Momo, and Momo knows she should have known that given her place of work.

Mina’s phone which is sitting on the dining table starts vibrating, and Mina is on her feet in a second, reaching for it. Momo sees the smile that spreads across her face when her fingers fly across the keyboard, replying to the person on the other side.

 

“Part of me thinks she hasn’t been studying these past days like you said.” Sana whispers to Momo, even though the subject of their conversation is out of ear-shot (and thoroughly distracted by what’s on her phone). Momo once again, entertains the idea.

 

“Yeah she’s probably flirting with some random stranger she met while roaming the campus. Sounds _exactly_ like Mina.”

 

They both laugh at the absurdity of it, and direct their attention to the television, where the Mystery gang seem to be at a café.

 

“Ugh!” Momo falls back once again, this time with a pizza slice in hand. “I still don’t get it! Who flirts with a barista and then doesn’t tip them? Who?” The amount of exasperation in her voice could almost be comical.

 

“That situation sounds extremely specific.” Sana unmutes the television, deciding to pay attention to their favourite childhood show. “Maybe you should ask her?” Momo hums in response.

 

_Yeah, because I’m going to ask an incredibly annoying and incredibly attractive girl why she doesn’t leave me a tip after spending a whole minute flirting with me._

_Definitely._

 

* * *

 

Momo did not expect to confront Nayeon as quickly as it happened. She actually did not expect to confront her _at all._ But one extremely unfortunate circumstance did indeed lead to another extremely fortunate one.

 

(She hated grocery shopping. This was quite strange if you thought about it. It wasn’t the fact that she didn’t want to buy food so she had various options for dinner. It was because _she had too many options_. Momo would enter the store with one shopping list and leave with three times the amount of whatever was on her shopping list.

 

Currently she was in the milk isle, checking whether non-fat milk was actually cheaper than full-fat milk. Okay Mina was right, and Momo realises that maybe the café might be overcharging their customers.

 

“I heard milk does the body good, but man, how much have you been drinking?”

 

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

 

Momo turns to face the person who the (incredibly annoying and incredibly attractive) voice belongs to. Her pink hair is up in a pony-tail and there’s a pair of heart shaped glasses sitting atop her forehead. The familiar stroke of pink brushes her cheeks, and the familiar half-moon eyes, smile right at Momo. Momo slightly flinches, partly because of the pickup line and partly because she knows she should not be as affected as she is by the girl who has been delivering her bad pickup lines for almost a month.

 

“Nayeon, hi.” Momo finds herself smiling back at the girl in front of her, regardless of her inner self saying _Stop it Momo, she has bad pickup lines. You’ve dated people who have bad pickup lines. They think that sleep and food are for the weak. You love sleep and food._ Momo turns around again, trying to avoid Nayeon by busying herself with the milk.

 

“You know for someone who works at a café, you’re quite indecisive when picking out your milk.” Nayeon’s voice invades Momo’s personal space again.

 

“For someone who flirts with me every morning, you leave an awfully small tip.” Momo’s eyes widened as her brain caught up to her mouth. Nayeon mirrored her own expression, and the blush appeared again. They both stare at each other for what felt like hours, and it seemed like the other was waiting for someone to say something, but Momo’s mouth seemed to have failed her.

 

“About that, there’s a reason for it.” Nayeon started and the most Momo can do is nod. “It sounds stupid now, and I don’t know why I did it but,” Nayeon takes a deep breath, and Momo realises the breath she had been holding in. “I actually wanted to ask you to dinner, and thought that maybe, you know, paying for a really expensive dinner would have made up for the missing tips?”

 

And Momo laughs. She laughs.

 

Nayeon looks confused at first, and lets out a choked laugh. Her eyes seem to lose their smile though, and Momo realises she’s still laughing and hasn’t responded yet.

 

“That’s the most bizarre reason I’ve ever heard, but since I kind of sprung on you just then, and I really do want to go to dinner with you, I’ll take it.” Momo blurts out, smiling even larger than she had while laughing. Nayeon’s eyes seem to brighten again, as she catches up to what Momo said.

 

Nayeon pulls out her phone and a smirk plays across her lips and Momo gets a familiar feeling but before she can say anything:

 

“Hey there must be something wrong with my phone, because it doesn’t have your number in it.” She finishes her line with the brightest smile and part of Momo wants to smack it off her face and the other part wants to keep looking at it. She grabs Nayeon’s phone and enters her number, sending herself a quick message telling her to be ready by 7 o’clock this Friday.

 

“Nayeon you have to promise me one thing.” Momo holds Nayeon’s hand as she hands her phone back. Nayeon’s smile leaves, her face turns serious. “Anything.”

 

“Stop with the cheesy pickup lines, _please_.” Nayeon’s smirk returns to her face, and Momo groans once again.

 

“I’ll stop with the _cheesy_ pickup lines, but don’t expect the pickup lines to stop.” Nayeon pulls her hand out of Momo’s and turns around, _sauntering_ out the isle. “See you at 7!”

 

Momo blindly grabs for a milk carton and puts in her basket, not bothering to read the label, smiling to herself the entire walk home.)

  

* * *

 

 

_She later gets scolded by Sana for buying soy milk._

_“Momo! Did you actually buy soy-milk? You know how much I hate this Momo!”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!! if you got this far, give us a follow on twitter  
> @sapphicmyoui


End file.
